User talk:Tim H/Archive 3
Note that I edited and/or removed certain comments, fixed headers, spelling, links or anything else I deemed necessary. The Lost Frontier Trailer!!! Dude their is Finally a Trailer!!!! Check it out !!! Click Here!! Hey Whats up Light Dax. I know i havint been on for a while but the swine flu and every thing has stoped my internet accsess. But now I now have some accsess but I've been working on the Sonic wiki. So dont think I havint forgotin about this wiki. Im working on getting a camra that can upload images from the game to the wiki, that way we can get any image of anything we want.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 01:55, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hey not to be sound rushed or anything, but do you know when your going to update the Main Page? If so can you post links to our other Accounts? So far we have 11 members on youtube and 2 Twitter members. I am trying to convince them to create accounts and hopefully it is working. Anyway we need help on our Twitter account and we could proboly get users here to join us on twitter. One of our users on our Twtiter account includes Chucklez. So it is just a suggestion. I know your busy. As I am too.--Morgan84 03:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Re: userboxes oh... soz ... ah well anyway thx 4 telling me Technobliterator 16:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) And it's about time. p.s. despite my username (that was my brother!) yes, i am a girl game.--Technobliterator 13:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) OMG Alright dude, I'm back. I have to get to work, but meet me on Messenger later and I'll explain everything. Cheers! - 11:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Proconix I've been wanting to ask when i put my airrow on the character select chatagory on the side all it says is sages and olttsels. Why? --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 19:48, 25 June 2009 (UTC) It shows sub catagories, click for the list.Jakraziel 19:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Blogs What are the new Blogs Mainly For? Are they used to replace Talk Pages or something?--Morgan84 00:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Talk page is for discussing what your up to on the wiki and for people to contact you. Blogs are a way to tell people a bit about yourself.Jakraziel 00:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) So is it wrong to talk on other peoples blogs? Or is just strictly just for them.--Morgan84 00:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) There's a Comments Section for a reason. Last week we launched two new features to most new wikis: Wiki Blogs and the User Masthead. Wiki blogs are a new way for you and your community to contribute to your wiki. Wiki blogs are similar to normal blogs in that posts are attributed to a single author, are time stamped, and have a comment section. The wiki twist is that all posts are combined together into a central community blog or multiple blogs defined by category. Blog posts and comments are recorded in the User_blog namespace and are logged in Recent Changes. User Masthead is new section appended to the top every user page which displays user specific links including link to the new User Blog. This masthead also has a place for each user to have their own avatar. Avatars can be added/changed in Preferences. If blogs are enabled on your wiki, you can see the latest blog posts at Blog:Recent posts. Also be sure to check out the blogs at Lostpedia, Marvel Database and Redwall. Most people use the blogs to write things like personal opinion articles, community announcements, Top 10 Lists, and fan fiction. We encourage each community to develop it's own blog policies to encourage proper usage. In a few cases, communities have decided that blogs are not appropriate for their wikis, so blogs are not available on those sites. You can learn more about how to use these new features at Help:Blog article.Tim H 00:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I am Sorry Hey Light Dax. I just wanted to say I am sorry about that "not so funny joke". You see, someone did break into my house last night. I guess Bruce and I wanted to "juice" it up a little more. But trust me I have learned my lesson. I would just feel a lot better if you forgave me.--Morgan84 01:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Jak X Guide Hey. I bought a Jak X guide. I will hopefully make some use out of this.--Morgan84 01:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Characterboxes Done genders, I think, correct me if I'm wrong, and tell me which I haven't done. Provide links if possible.--Technobliterator 16:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Finished! DONE IT! Every single character in the series (main, not fake like the Shadow or G.T. Blitz) is done with a full infobox! Finally! Now I just need to wait for a location infobox...--Technobliterator 13:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, good, I'll help with the locations- PLEASE LET ME DO HAVEN CITY!! lol. By the way could you please consider being friends with the Daxterpedia, or at least putting us in MediaWiki:Monaco-related-communities (related communities box) I'm getting kinda worried, I've put a ton on there, infoboxes etc. and tons of articles but I'm the only registered user and no else edits, so I'm worried the wiki is wasted but if friends with this wiki that probably won't happen so can you consider this? --Technobliterator 14:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC)By the way, n that wiki, look at the articles from Top Content- Editor's pick first they are hilarious! --Technobliterator 14:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Name of location infobox? What's the name I cannot seem to find it. Nice work, not sure "Eco" is needed. If you want I'll do one for Daxter Location, Jak X track will be difficult though... --Technobliterator 14:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Guide No you didn't and I haven't got one yet, should soon... and by the way almost done infoboxes... clearing up a lot of stubs by doing it.--Technobliterator 13:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Daxterpedia Don't bother with infoboxes for my wiki, I done most of them, made sure that they are clones from this wiki unless you prefer not and I'll change the color or something, so I know how to make them. As well as Precursor artifact one, we should do one for weapons as well. Precursor artifact Game = game Activated by eco = yes/ no Type = type Use = use role = role lol. Weapon Game = game Main gun (morph gun, gunstaff etc) = gun Eco/ coulor mod Mod = mod First available = completing of ___ mission User = user Usage = usage Gained from in Jak II = Gained from in Jak 3 = Gained from in Daxter = here's a good idea of what we need. The only help I need someone doing is changing name to Daxterpedia (but with Daxterpedia, the Jak and Daxter Humor wiki in web browser) making and improving articles and adding the Teplate:Real to ALL articles --Technobliterator 14:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) got a logo, will need help with the rest Technobliterator 14:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) TLF Logo That logo I showed you was the current logo for The Lost Frontier. It is even on the Videos on youtube. That is indeed the current logo. If you dont believe me watch the videos again.--Morgan84 16:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Jak 3 guide? Hi there, I was wondering if you have or know anyone with a Jak 3 guide. If so, could you/ they please improve my Spargus and Haven City infobox with what I left out. Thank you. --Technobliterator 10:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Plus a Jak 2 guide, by the way. --Technobliterator 11:08, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I have a Jak 3 Guide. But I am not good with info-boxes however.--Morgan84 16:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) hi hi, im Joe's sister. he helps run this site. (i dont know the user name he uses on this site) he is away for a few days, and he rang me today to ask me to tell you that he hasnt got an internet connection where he is so he won't be on here for a few days. thanks. eve. Joe has a sister? Hmm cool.--Morgan84 18:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Jak and Daxter the Lost Frontier is going to be sold at walmart for $29.82 sometime around november. Check the Link: Click Here! --Morgan84 21:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Did I do Somthing? Did I do somthing to offend you? You have been talking really sarcastic to me. You always seem to bring me down. Your only 17 and I bet your going to have a bright future. Have you ever noticed that you treat me differantly than you do others? If I did somthing please let me know. Or would it be best if we didnt talk at all?--Morgan84 20:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I'M BACK BABY!!!Jakraziel 11:18, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Someone is overreacting. --Tim H 12:23, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I am not over reacting. Why dont you check the History button on my userpage and see for yourself.--Morgan84 15:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I did. I saw a butt-load comments of you leaving, then not leaving. You're overreacting, as usual. --Tim H 16:26, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Its smart mouth remarks like that that make me very upset. I am in the Navy reserve and Police. I had to fly to a navel requiting station in New York and thought I was going to be pulled back into the navy. My Freaking Mother is DEAD. I had to cancell and get a few days off to go pay my LAST respects. I got married in April and had to leave for a week and Honeymoon. Its one thing for someone to disrespect someone but it is another to to mock someone and say think Im overreacting because I am just doing my job. If you want to get rid of me for Good, just wait till november. Im getting called back into the Navy for 12 months. You should be happy because eversince I started this account all we did is fight. You obiously do not like me and right from the start I could handle a little civilian like you. You have caused my time on here a living hell because of your smart ass remarks. Good bye--Morgan84 16:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, bye. --Tim H 18:01, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yes you were right. I was overreacting. This is a wiki. I just came here to make edits. Okay. If you do not like me or whatever, than thats your problem. Cant we just get along? And no sarcasim please. I am here for just 4 more months only 4. You will never have to deal with me again. I just dont like your sarcasim. And Yes I am guilty of it myself. I know you like to be the one who is always correct. I respect that. But every time I try to be nice and start a good conversation you always have to say somthing about me or some form of sarcasim. I am trying to stay nice as I can. Can we get along for just 4 months? A simple yes or no would be fine. --Morgan84 21:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Sure. --Tim H 22:45, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I really Appreciate it. I promise I will be outa here in 4 months.-- 00:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey.-- 06:01, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Yo.-- 15:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Was up Dawg?-- 15:34, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I am your BIGGEST FAN!!!!!-- 15:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) DJ1 is that you. Jakraziel 15:50, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Second IP is used by Morgan84. (The 68.209 one). Other two IP's are new and probably kids/DJ1 (all the same anyway, annoying). Either say something useful or shut up. Everyone of you three is warned, next time I'll ban someone. And if Morgan84 shows up again how DJ1 stole his IP or he was just going along with the joke; I don't care. You knew what you did, gotta take the consequences. You have an account anyway, so no loss. --Tim H 17:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) yes the second one was me. all i did was saying "yo". I dont know whats so wrong about that. anyway I just left to go to nevada with my wife to meet see her parents.-- 04:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with it. But if you have nothing important to say, don't waste my time. --Tim H 10:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) User Infobox Hello I noticed you were one of the admins on this wiki. I have a question about the infobox on your userpage. Do only certain people use it or is it used for public?--Tannerv95 05:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hey there. Sorry, I'm a bit of a sarcasm-junkie. Do I really need a userbox? Nitty 16:02, 25 July 2009 (UTC) New Information in Jak and Daxter the Lost Frontier Jak and Daxter TLF takes place in a City called "Far Drop" which is located in the Brink. Far Drop is a small city controlled by Eco Pirates. In the Center of the town, is a Golden Statue of the Leader of the Eco Pirates. Sources : http://psp.ign.com/articles/100/1007055p1.html--[[User:Tannerv95|Tannerv95]] 15:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I got a camrea These pics were hard as hell to get --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]]([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ' 18:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Well is there anything on Jak and Dax TPL (My others are scracthed up) that you want me to get a pic of! --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']]([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ' 18:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) yeah I know they are bad qulaty but im just glad to help intel some one gets better versons but intel then at least we have somthing --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']]([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ' 22:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) New Pictures Hey, I realized you make the most edits so I should give you this information. Their is a whole lot more at PS3 and PS2 IGN. --Tannerv95 02:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Is it me or do those purple looking things resemble the creatures from jak and daxter tpl when gol and mia mixed green eco with dark eco. It looks almost excactly like them.--Tannerv95 05:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sad News Ok, thx a ton for getting my wiki actually working. But I got sad news for this one. I hope you understand, but I'm not editting till The Lost Frontier comes out, except for 2 things: 1: If you need any infoboxes fixing, I'm always ready. 2: If there are a lot of stubs then sure I'll help u out. Plus I got more 2 say, gotta go --Technobliterator 16:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I admire and respect your work Tim H. I have a feeling we could be good partners.--Tannerv95 19:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Also, this wiki could do with a website infobox (for other related wikis, sites etc. about Jak & Daxter). I haven't left it, I'm just a bit busy, and by the time TLF comes out then yeah I'll have more admins (by the way how do I adopt an admin for my wiki?) but I'm the only admin so that's why. I will NEVER leave this wikis, I like Jak & Daxter too much! --Technobliterator 13:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Somebody else tried a J & D wiki? Cool. Do you have a source?--Technobliterator 14:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) No wait, wait. That was me. I called it that but asked Wikia to delete it cause I wanted the name changed.--Technobliterator 14:57, 8 August 2009 (UTC) New Pictures Hey I am uploading a lot of pictures of characters from the series. If you need any pic, just let me know and I will get it.--Tannerv95 03:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I know a cheat that will let me take pictures from youtube and edit them so I can upload them to the wiki. Thats where I got all of the Pictures from.Tannerv95 16:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Looks like you have been busy today.--Tannerv95 14:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) He has doing maintainance and shouting at me to make pages.Jakraziel 14:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Whats going on theses days. Miss me? I wouldnt be suprised if you didnt. Just wanting to check up on things. Naval requiting is harder then it seems. Not counting the training. Have any good users yet? Sorta deserted.--Morgan84 23:03, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I am so sorry that I have not been on much the last couple days (its very hard fitting computer time in the schedule). I hope to come on during the weekends. But you can expect me online when TLF comes out. By the way, is Telsaraptor an admin on the wiki?--Tannerv95 23:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) He's a friend of LD and it was temporary so he could try and set up a custom skin for the site, he's not an admin anymore.Jakraziel 23:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Just wondering. I am trying to get to know some of the Admins here. I have also noticed 2 admins are not currently active (Kcdude 500 and RC) --Tannerv95 23:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah they've been defrocked now, its just me and LD, hes the hardworking one, i'm the original one.Jakraziel 23:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) cool--Tannerv95 00:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) jak and ratchet are enemies?answer soon me.Bye No but the companies are friendly rivals. Jakraziel 15:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) My To-Do List Create pages including: Eco Storm, Hellcat (Airship), Pirate Ship. I also have a thereroy. I think Jak is not the only one able to change forms (Dark Jak). When he turns into Dark Jak on the trailer, phenix remarks "Your one of ''them" which means their more like jak. Ohh well just have to wait and see. --Tannerv95 02:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) It has been revealed that the U.S. release date is November 3 or November 17. So all beginning mind a few weeks earlier than the people in Europe. But I didn't preorder mine so I might get mine a few days after its release. I also saw a new Dark Daxter for the Game. Looks kinda wierd. --Tannerv95 17:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) click save 10 age Today I will be spending my time editing everything that has to do with TLF. So far we have a fair amount of pics, I am finding loads of data on the web about it, and we basically just need to organize things a little more. Just leave it to me captain ive got this one handled (although I could use some help in the future). --Tannerv95 19:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Ohh and do please unblock the TLF page for a little while so I can add data too it. Your obviously too do it and I have nothing better to do. ps- How do i create a new page?--Tannerv95 19:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: The forums Unfortunately I don't have MSN anymore, so I can't add you there, but I do have AIM! And I still feel really bad about what happened with SLF, but I kinda moved four times in a year and a half so everything kinda fell apart then. :( I'm very interested in your idea, though! I usually tool around LJ--the CAPSLOCK comm for Jak is awesome--but I'm always up for another place to buzz in this fandom. --Nashidesei 21:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) My AIM handle is nashipants, but at the present moment I'm afraid I can't get into a conference conversation. :( I'll add you both, though, and ping you when I'm available for some in-depth discussion. :) --Nashidesei 21:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok thats fine, oh and do you know how to make a background skin for a wiki? Jakraziel 22:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, I'm Andrewrox, founder of TiptonWiki. I'm from Australia and I think I can help this wiki out. But, I noticed a few problems. The wiki is very disorganised. I can help that! I like the logo. Another thing: I am not here to cause any drama; I am not a wiki drama-queen. In addition, I could make you a talkbox! Anyways, I will help the wiki! Thanks! --Andrewrox 09:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Also, alot of the images are taken by camera, eventually I could replace them. --Andrewrox 09:29, September 22, 2009 (UTC} Not disorganised as such, but for starters the image names are a bit jumbled. At my wiki, every image name has a similar name. For example: "Episode blah blah (Screenshot 3).PNG. On this wiki there are a few categorized images and unused images. I can help you. Yes, the website is organized, but it does need a bit of help. Still, the content is good. Thanks! --Andrewrox 22:27, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, your images are fine. If I eventually become an admin (only after I prove myself) I can replace the images with better names. Also, you may have noticed my mass edits. I believed that we needed a design revamp. So on all the categories I have started to put a dark yellow template on it. Also, on some pages there is a major coding error at the bottom of some pages. I contacted Wikia Central so they can fix it. JoePlay did a really good job helping me for TiptonWiki. I will finish more stuff later.Andrewrox You've done a pretty good job so far. No offense, but dont you think it is a bit early to be saying "if I eventually become an admin"? We have had really good and supportive users who have qualified to become an admin. Just my opinion. --Morgan84 20:44, September 23, 2009 (UTC) And I agree completely. We're not really looking for any admins, and IF there's something that needs an admin you can always notify it. Most importantly for someone to be an admin, they should have been around here for a while. Or at least do something amazingly useful that just plain screams for the user to be rewarded (and I got high standards these days). --Tim H 21:06, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Indeed LD only got to be an admin for being hugely better than everyone else, you'de have to either be very good or fill a specific role. Jakraziel 21:20, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I don't want to be an admin, but UI would really like to change some image names. I could do all the work, then you can delete the images that i request that you should delete. Sorry, that did come on a little fast. Anyways, I can make you all talkboxes if you like. Do you have any ideas for a stub image? I am out of ideas. Sorry for that revert you had to do, I was gonna put it back but I forgot. Anyways, I am gonna go around categorising stuff. Once again, sorry for coming along too fast! Happy to help the project. BTW: Are you exited about TLF even though it is not made by Naughty Dog? Andrewrox I would like to keep this talkbox though. I found a really cool website with higher quality and better images, I am gonna upload them. Thanks! Andrewrox What category box? Also, the website is: http://www.us.playstation.com/Content/PUGG/SCUS-97330/Site/default.htm . It has some good images. When will you get the images, and how did you get 300 images? Are they good quality? Also, you forgot to sign in. Andrewrox I cannot be bothered. Plus, It does not really matter; it would make no difference. I also hear you are from the Netherlands. Cool! When you get home, delete these images, I have better ones uploading now. Thanks! Andrewrox Updates!! In Jak and Daxter the Lost Frontier... Jak will be able to use his Light Powers in Regular form Their are 5 Customisable ships including, Hellcat, Sky Raider, Intercepter, Bomber, and Gunship. ps- it is proboly going to come out nov 3 --Tannerv95 23:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Theme Hey. Go to my sandbox. Check it out, make any changes you want, THEN I suggest you put it on the main page. Thanks! Andrewrox I made the page even better now. Take a look, then tell me what you think. Thanks! Andrewrox Can you please check the page now? I think it is done. Andrewrox Jak fanon Isn't it about time we became friends with them? it's innactive. I think it's abbandoned, do you know how to adopt it so I/another active user could? just asking. When you did the support to my wiki we grew immensly, ut now we're not active much due to lack of support from other wikis and Blargipedia being innactive. but if that's the case I think someone should adopt ratchet fanon and become friends with jak fanon.--Technobliterator 11:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey I think it would be easier to use the Shout Box in the Left a little more. It would be a lot easier to work on stuff.--Tannerv95 22:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Wow I just realized somthing. I got here 3 days after you got here. *interesting* --Morgan84 23:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Just news So I'll bring news here and then you'll put it into the news box. Add that one about the trailer and the new one I'm adding right now. As said by Uncharted 2 Multiplayer designer Justin Richmond, the developers were very satisfied with the success of the multiplayer in their latest game and will add this feauture to the future projects. So if the Jak and Daxter PS3 will really appear, and, by the way, if it will be made by Naughty Dog, we will see the first classical Jak and Daxter game with multiplayer function? Please, add it, my friend Undead Auron24 11:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) At the 3th of November Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier was finaly out, and at that day appeared the traile, showing every fan that the game is worth buying. We were shown some really spectacular gameplay and the thing that we were hoping for - connection with previous games. You can check out trailer here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQqE7lEZ1hQ Maybe it would be easier to make me an admin? Undead Auron24 13:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight; http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_talk:Spotlights - add your request here cause I cannot. Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier Official Strategy Guide I will be going to gamestop next Tuesday to buy the new strategy guide by Brady Games. I will be doing some major editing.--Tannerv95 07:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) What is NACP?--Tannerv95 15:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Its the New Article Creation Project, we decide what layouts and templates are to be used in future and that makes articles easyier to read. I wanted to call it Creation Using Numerous Templates, but that had a downside. Jakraziel 11:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Expect a TON of edits tomarrow. I am picking up my guide tomarrow and will be using my printer/scanner to upload some pictures. I will try not to spoil it for you. PS- Piggyback did not make a Guide. Just Bradygames. God Bless!!!-- 01:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Soft redirects I really think these shouldn't be there. If there needs to be a redirect to Wikipedia, it's best to put something here rather than have another page. And anyway, we can all differentiate between normal links and WP links - right ? The WP ones are lighter. I mean, just look at Max Casella - rather than having an extra page there, we can just link to Max Casella on the Precursor page itself... TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 14:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. 588 ? That's too few, but we can definitely write a lot more. No worries - somewhere along the line there'd be more keywords to write about. Unless we mark them as "Pages for Deletion" and then delete all of them in one go, what do you think ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 14:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Definitely. ^_^ And combatible characters and enemies need their own strategy pages too, so I think we can double the amount of pages on Kor, Praxis and Cyber Errol, among others. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 14:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. But just one question : for bosses, are stats ever given in the Bradygames guide books, for example ? If there are, then we'll have to make a separate page (because as far as I know, stats need an infobox). If not, then we can merge them into one page, though I believe this is cluttered. I don't know, it's because of my frequent editing on KHW, KHFR and FFW that I like the idea of separate character and enemy pages. Let's just wait for wiki consensus, or put it up on the forums, what do you think ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 14:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Will do ! ^_^ TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 14:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Common Hey, I saw the major edit to the MediaWiki common thing, what changes have you made exactly? Sorry about no big recent edits, school is busy. Don't worry though, I will make some bigger edits on the weekend. Thanks! Andrewrox Uncategorised pages I'll make revisions to the Category Tree where possible. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 23:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Pictures I'll handle the pictures. Thats my area of expertise. Just name it, and I'll get it.--Tannerv95 22:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Alright, so get this. I have the guide. I bought it and everything. It's sitting right in front of me. Well apparently when I went to gamestop, they only had the guide. I told them that it was supposed to come out today and they said it takes a little longer (1-3 Days) to ship everywhere. So ya I'm sorta pissed off. But I have the guide so I guess I'm a little satisfied. I am going to begin making edits. I also don't have my printer/scanner set up right now but I should have it fixed tomorrow.--Tannerv95 23:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) My scanner if fully functioning. I will upload all of the necessary pictures today. I will add the rest over the weekend. Also, save your breath. I will remember to put "spoilers" and Links up.--Tannerv95 00:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Jak 3 Tim H, i'm new to this wiki, but I know a LOT of stuff about Jak 3. Make sure nobody reverts or deletes my edits on Jak 3, okay? the weapons bit I am working on currently. Thanks. Swordslayer 05:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure. I will put the colors types of weapon. Thanks! Swordslayer 02:33, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey, check out my new signature!! SwordSlayer 03:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) IRC? May I ask if this wiki has an IRC? If so we might want to consider using it when Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier releases in UK. It would be great to connect with the new users. Just a thought. As for the New Articles, I will get to those tomarrow. Untill then, have a great day!--Tannerv95 03:33, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Count me in. I just beat the game last week. If theirs anything I can do, let me know. Ohh, and we do have an IRC go to http://irc.wikia.com/ were J&D. Caution: Minor Drama--Morgan84 03:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier + Article Move Request I found a spelling mistake in the article as 'melee' as 'meele'. Revert it if possible since I can't edit it. Thanks! SwordSlayer Thanks for fixing my thingo on Daxter. SwordSlayer I would like to request an article move. Could you change Precursor Temple to Precursor Temple: Racetrack? I would like to make an article about the actual Precursor Templet in Jak 3, but this is stopping me. SwordSlayer 06:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Whoo! Whoo! In one week from creation I'm becoming a featured user!! Thanks!! SwordSlayer 21:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok Ah, I get it now. Thanks. SwordSlayer 02:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The duke skyheed is or becomes an enemy in jak and daxter the lost frontier?? Please answer soon. RE: TLF Monsters, Creatures, and Help Hey saw your forum. Anyway I do aggree that HIG is very unorganized when it comes to creatures. Since TLF Guide also has little information, I think we should name the creatures ourselves like you said. Anyway I dont know if I will be much of a help, but I will do my best. Also, the "Dark Warriors" are acctually "Aeropan Warriors" or "Aeropan Guards". PS-Damn you have 5,107 edits! Your like my idol (wikia wise). You must put a lot of effort in this wiki and for that, you have my respect.--Tannerv95 00:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Picture I think on the infobox on your page you should put a picture of Tim H. That would be cool! If you see this signature then that means I forgot to copy or write in my sig 17:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I just like giving out ideas. I don't know a whole lot about Jak & Daxter, but I am concidering I will get the games. I play Ratchet & Clank and Spyro the Dragon a lot, and they are a lot like Jak & Daxter. I'll come to you with new ideas from time-to-time but if you are not interested, then you don't have to worry. I'll see ya around! If you see this signature then that means I forgot to copy or write in my sig 17:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I suppose a sheepish hello is in order? Hey Dax. First I just want to say that I'm sorry. I've been gone a lot longer than I intended. I have no excuse except that things have been very compliczted, and of course, my general laziness. :P But I am officially back, and I intend for it to stay this way. Again, I am incredibly sorry for the inconvenience, even though it looks like you guys have been doing just fine without me. ;) Hope to see you soon! -Proconix 22:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Proconix I am so incredibly sorry. Anyway, I have not purchased tlf yet. I heard it wasn't as good with the originals, so I've pushed it to the bck burner for Assassin's Creed 2 and ODST. But I'm still game for taking down any vandals when needed, and of course, using the GRAMMAH HAMMAH when need be. :P -Proconix 22:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Proconix I surely will. I'll get started ASAP. -Proconix 22:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Proconix Yeah, I know. I took my girlfriend to dinner. Taco Bell is very fancy. :P -Proconix 00:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Proconix Note: Infobox links Sure. But if there aren't links about the game, how do the viewers know what the game is? Sure, they'll know the name, but they won't know where eg. Onin has anything to do with Jak II. Sorry if it disturbed you. SwordSlayer 21:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for explaining. SwordSlayer 21:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Awards Hello, Tim H. Does there happen to be any awards that include images? Because i'd be glad to do that. SwordSlayer What should we do about the Official Jak 3 Piggyback Guide? OK, should we count it as canon or not? Because some of the things, like Brutter being a plastic surgeon, seem rather far-fetched. LurkerLordB 03:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Fire Canyon New World Location Why do you constantly undo my edits of possible locations, but not other people's ideas on other areas? LurkerLordB 03:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC)